galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Squad Clone Trooper
Brown Squad also has troopers that fight with them in battle. The troopers have white armour with brown markings on them signifying there place in the squad. One leader of these troopers was ARC-9449 "Frostbite" who was the oldest of the group of brown troopers who fight along with ARC-8448"Costin Jr. The other troopers in Brown squad are all ARC Troopers but these troopers don't have the extra training in survival skills to be ARC Troopers. The troopers who aren't ARC Troopers are always the last to land in a war zone because of there duties in the air and are skilled in the art of weaponry. These troopers are all good fighters in brown squad and will die for their captain and commander ARC-9449 "Frostbite" and ARC-8448"Costin Jr.". The most seasoned veteran with in the rank of ARC trooper is Frostbite, he was originally in the 212th attack battalion but jumped off after the battle of Christophsis he was a Senior Clone Captain before being demoted to Sergeant. In brown squad he is still a sergeant when fighting in battles. All the troops have participated in the Second battle of Maridun, The battle of Rectus IV and the Second Battle of Devaron. These troops are all had workers and they are also the only troops in the squad that aren't ARC troopers but they don't let that get them down. They have the honor of fighting in battle with ARC-8448 "Costin Jr.". The troops are sorted into Pilots, technicians, maintenance and Admirals and clone gunners and clones. The Brown Squad clone troopers are always getting new recruits from Kamino and from other clones jumping out of there battalions because from lack of time on the battlefield. The brown troopers are highly respected by all clones and Jedi such as Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura and Eeth Koth. Brown squad clones are always facing new battles when they are in training and then battle. Most of the troops sometimes disagree with Brown Squad rules and regs and are often kicked out because of there attitude and responsibility. The ones who stay are following all orders given and the rules and regs. ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." who knows most of these clones leaves them in the hands of ARC-9449 "Frostbite" because he is a trusty and worthy clone. All hope lost Frostbite was killed and the clone troopers gave up all hope of being in any other battles again. The brown squad clone troopers lost all hope and began to quall and argue with one another until ARC-6446 "Bow" stepped in and told them to stay happy and to stop being down. Bow lifted the spirits of the clones and then told them they were to suit up and get their weapons ready because he told them of the battle of Trapicus, the clones cheered all day because they didn't have a battle in so long. After Battle of Trapicus all clones was dead. Category:Clones